Eavesdropping
by awispofamemory
Summary: After a nice moment on the roof Tohru does a little eavesdropping. Edited, Oneshot


11A sappy little story. Woo hoo! I love the fluff-ness! Well I hope you like it. Please don't flame me.

oneshot

**KyoTohru**. Like there is anything else.

This will be short. So sue me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I do own an adorable Kyo plushie

---------------------------------------

Kyo Sohma sat in his usual spot on the roof staring into the sky. It was a little cloudy that night so only a few star were shining through. It was could for that time of year. It was the beginning of the school year and usually it was hot but tonight, tonight was different. He had so recently come to terms with is growing affection for that young brunette down stairs.

Tohru Honda was the epiphany of innocence. She was now 17**(A/N I don't know if I'm right or not I'm making an educated guess. BTW this takes place around the time of book13 but I'm not really going to include any spoilers)** and had never been involved with a guy romantically. Not that no one wanted to be involved with her. She just wasn't interested in guys at that time (or so her loyal friends believed). Kyo always thought that the cat would never get what he wanted. The cat was meant to be alone. Little did he know that same little ditzy** (A/N I don't think that word is in the dictionary so I'm guessing the spelling) **brunette that he loved so dearly, felt the same way about him. Ironic huh? Lost in thought (like that happens often) Kyo did not notice Tohru coming up the latter.

"There you are!" Cried Tohru. Causing Kyo to jump up, trip, fall over, hit his head on the roof multiple times, and almost fall off the roof.

"What the-? Tohru don't DO that!" He yelled a bit to loudly. Though we must give him some credit, that little scare may have caused him a concussion.

"I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I'll leave." She attempted to try and climb down the latter when something grabbed her hand.

"Tohru don't go. I didn't mean it." He said pulling her back on the roof.

"Alright Kyo-kun!" she said joyously. **(A/N You know Tohru. She must spread sunshine 24/7) **

She sat next to him and looked up at the stars. They really where beautiful that night. "Hey Kyo-kun? Let's go down now it's getting late." He agreed and they both headed down. Tohru quickly got ready for bed. She came down the hall to tell everyone goodnight when she heard someone talking. It was Kyo.

"_Jeez. Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" _Tohru leaned closer to the door so she could hear.

"_Oh yeah...THAT would go over well. Why don't I just barge right into her room and say 'hey Tohru how yeah doin'? I was just walking by and decided to just let you know that I love you.' Oh yeah that would work wonders."_ Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyo loved..HER? Innocent, plain, Tohru? To busy thinking about this new information, she did not feel the door slowly open...and kyo come out.

--------------------------------

Kyo stood starting at Tohru, panicking on the inside. _Oh god! What did she hear? Did she hear that I like her? That I love her? What will she think? Will she reject me?_ While all of these pleasant thoughts ran through his head Tohru stood up (because she had been knocked down when Kyo opened the door). She spoke very softly to him.

"Um..Kyo-kun I'm very sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help but overhear and well...um...did you really mean what you said? Do you really...love...me?" Said with hesitancy in her voice. She could only hope he meant it and that he would not reject her feelings. Kyo came closer to her. His bangs covering his eyes. And he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yeah...I meant it." He replied scared of her reaction. Tohru moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. While standing on her tip toes.

"I love you too."

He looked at her; shocked but happy. He leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he had for her. And she kissed him back. He could believe his good fortune. She loved him so much. She clung to his shirt. Trying not to hug him even though she wanted to. He put his hands on her waist and held her with all the love he had for her. Neither of them had ever been kissed before but it didn't matter. It was passionate and romantic. Finally they broke apart from lack of air. They smiled at one another. Things would definitely be different now.

--------------------------------

ok yea the last couple of sentences bothered me so I changed it a little cuz I think I needed to keep that innocence about them. :) well buh byes plz review!


End file.
